Snap Contest 15
|image1=(Icon) Snap Contest 15.jpg |caption1= 's Icon |start=12/25/2017 |end=12/31/2017 |gachas= * Angelic Carol Remix * Elegant Dance Music * Flower Blooming Feelings Remix * Fresh Snow Side of Town Remix * Small Happiness * Show Must Go On Remix |promotion= |previous_event=Pajamas Party |next_event=World Wide Land }} Event Summary was available from 12/25/2017 to 12/31/2017 (6 Day Snap Contest) with Onmyo-ji & Miko-san-themed clothing as the Style and Judge Point Rewards. Angelic Carol Remix, Elegant Dance Music, Flower Blooming Feelings Remix, Fresh Snow Side of Town Remix, Small Happiness and It's Show Time!! Remix were gachas used as a theme for each day. Event Story Elisa: Haaaaaaaaa!!! Coco: Elisa... What're you doing? Elisa: Hey Coco. This is the training to become an Onmyo-hi! Haaaa!! Coco: I see you pumped up so much. Speaking of which, I head the theme of Snap Contest this time is Onmyo-ji and Miko-san! Elisa: Is that so!! I can't miss those items then!! Coco: Yeah let's do our best this time as well♪ (Story) Snap Contest 15 - Start 1.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 15 - Start 2.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 15 - Start 3.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 15 - Start 4.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 15 - Start 5.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 15 - Start 6.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 15 - Start 7.jpg ---- Elisa: Couldn't get Reward Items.. Wondering if I'm not able to become an Onmuo-ji.. Coco: Cheery up. Elisa! Coco: You keep doing that training and can become Onmyo-ji one day, right? Elisa: Well, I'm not sure. That's why I wanted to wear those items to look like an Onmyo-ji anways. Coco: I guess you better search that in the first place... (Story) Snap Contest 15 - End 1.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 15 - End 2.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 15 - End 3.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 15 - End 4.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 15 - End 5.jpg Theme List Christmas Street Live Event Gacha: Angelic Carol Remix * In the frosty holy night, someone plays music which passerby happiness... 「Which style is better for street live on Christmas?」 (Check Theme) Snap Contest 15 - Christmas Street Live.jpg|Christmas Street Live (Theme) Snap Contest 15 - Christmas Street Live.jpg|Christmas Street Live Japanese Style Dress Party Event Gacha: Elegant Dance Music * "I don't like unexciting dress" Go to dance party with a little unique dress. 「Which Japanese style dress is more attractive to dance?」 (Check Theme) Snap Contest 15 - Japanese Style Dress Party.jpg|Japanese Style Dress Party (Theme) Snap Contest 15 - Japanese Style Dress Party.jpg|Japanese Style Dress Party Flower flavor teatime Event Gacha: Flower Blooming Feelings Remix * The smell of hot tea and flowers tempted me. Then I found my way to an Asian cafe. 「Which style is better for tea break?」 (Check Theme) Snap Contest 15 - Flower flavor teatime.jpg|Flower flavor teatime (Theme) Snap Contest 15 - Flower flavor teatime.jpg|Flower flavor teatime Outing on Snowy Day Event Gacha: Fresh Snow Side of Town Remix * "Look~ Everything is covered in snow ♪" Let's go out and walk on the snow. 「Which style is better on cold snowy day?」 (Check Theme) Snap Contest 15 - Outing on Snowy Day.jpg|Outing on Snowy Day (Theme) Snap Contest 15 - Outing on Snowy Day.jpg|Outing on Snowy Day World of Pixies Event Gacha: Small Happiness * "If you find pieces of mischief around yourself, pixies might try to give you a hand...? 「Which pixy style is most fashionable?」 (Check Theme) Snap Contest 15 - World of Pixies.jpg|World of Pixies (Theme) Snap Contest 15 - World of Pixies.jpg|World of Pixies Stage Star Event Gacha: Show Must Go On Remix * In a glittering city, I rode on a luxury car. My destination is the stage where I appear as a lead. 「Which top star fashion is more gorgeous?」 (Check Theme) Snap Contest 15 - Stage Star.jpg|Stage Star (Theme) Snap Contest 15 - Stage Star.jpg|Stage Star Images (Banner) Snap Contest 15.jpg|Banner (Display) Snap Contest 15.jpg|Display (Bonus) Snap Contest 15 - Ranking Special Rewards.jpg|Ranking Special Rewards (Profile) Snap Contest 15 - Ranking Special Rewards.jpg|Ranking Special Rewards' Profile (Show) Snap Contest 15 - Ranking Special Rewards.jpg|Ranking Special Rewards' Show (Special Packs) Snap Contest 15.jpg|Special Packs Rewards (Banner) Snap Contest 15 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Banner (Banner) Snap Contest 15 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards' Banner Style Points Rewards *'Day 1:' (Head Accessories) Camellia Hair Accessory with Veil ver.A red - Rank 1-1000 *'Day 2:' (Body Accessories) Yokai Cloud Protecting Onmyoji ver.A white - Rank 1-500 *'Day 3:' (Hairstyle) Camellia with Buns on Twin Tails Hair ver.A red - Rank 1-200 *'Day 4:' (Tops) Sexy Camellia Pattern Onmyoji Dress ver.A red - Rank 1-75 *'Day 5:' (Wallpaper/Profile) Camellia Fluttering on Bridge Wallpaper ver.A red - Rank 1-50 *'Day 6:' (Face) Onmyoji Shining Cool Face ver.A pink - Rank 1-25 (Head Accessories) Camellia Hair Accessory with Veil ver.A red.jpg|(Head Accessories) Camellia Hair Accessory with Veil ver.A red (Body Accessories) Yokai Cloud Protecting Onmyoji ver.A white.jpg|(Body Accessories) Yokai Cloud Protecting Onmyoji ver.A white (Hairstyle) Camellia with Buns on Twin Tails Hair ver.A red.jpg|(Hairstyle) Camellia with Buns on Twin Tails Hair ver.A red (Tops) Sexy Camellia Pattern Onmyoji Dress ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Sexy Camellia Pattern Onmyoji Dress ver.A red (Wallpaper_Profile) Camellia Fluttering on Bridge Wallpaper ver.A red.jpg|(Wallpaper/Profile) Camellia Fluttering on Bridge Wallpaper ver.A red (Face) Onmyoji Shining Cool Face ver.A pink.jpg|(Face) Onmyoji Shining Cool Face ver.A pink Judge Points Rewards *'Day 1:' (Head Accessories) Plum Flower Big Ribbon Hair Accessory ver.A pink - Rank 1-1000 *'Day 2:' (Avatar Decor) Ancient Japanese Music Bells and Erminea ver.A yellow - Rank 1-500 *'Day 3:' (Hairstyle) Plum Miko Braided Ponytail Hair ver.A white - Rank 1-200 *'Day 4:' (Tops) Frill Ribbon Miko Short Dress ver.A pink - Rank 1-75 *'Day 5:' (Wallpaper/Profile) Plum Blossoms Evening Shrine Wallpaper ver.A pink - Rank 1-50 *'Day 6:' (Face) Plum Miko Gentle Smile Face ver.A pink - Rank 1-25 (Head Accessories) Plum Flower Big Ribbon Hair Accessory ver.A pink.jpg|(Head Accessories) Plum Flower Big Ribbon Hair Accessory ver.A pink (Avatar Decor) Ancient Japanese Music Bells and Erminea ver.A yellow.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Ancient Japanese Music Bells and Erminea ver.A yellow (Hairstyle) Plum Miko Braided Ponytail Hair ver.A white.jpg|(Hairstyle) Plum Miko Braided Ponytail Hair ver.A white (Tops) Frill Ribbon Miko Short Dress ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Frill Ribbon Miko Short Dress ver.A pink (Wallpaper_Profile) Plum Blossoms Evening Shrine Wallpaper ver.A pink.jpg|(Wallpaper/Profile) Plum Blossoms Evening Shrine Wallpaper ver.A pink (Face) Plum Miko Gentle Smile Face ver.A pink.jpg|(Face) Plum Miko Gentle Smile Face ver.A pink ---- (Profile) Snap Contest 15 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Profile (Profile) Snap Contest 15 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards' Profile ---- (Show) Snap Contest 15 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Show (Show) Snap Contest 15 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards' Show Category:EventsCategory:Snap Contest Category:Events Category:Snap Contest Category:Sexy Category:Pure Category:Cool Category:Colorful Category:Japanese Style Category:Ethnic Category:Festive Category:Small Animals Category:Flowers Category:Snap Contest 15 Category:2017 Category:2017 Event